Lightfeather (Gorgon The First)
Basic Information Race: Human (Goti) Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, ? Deity: Kase, the Great Stallion First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 01) AC: 16 = + DEX (4) + Armor (2) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +1 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = 01 (2) + Class 02 (00) + CON (2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +6 = 01 (2) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longbow: Attack: +5 = (1) + Ability (4 + Misc (00) + Magic (00) +1/30' Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: +1/30' Tomahawk: Attack: +1 = (1) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Favored Class: Favored Class (Favored option taken) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Point Blank Shot (Level 1): +1 to-hit/damage under 30' Precise Shot (Racial): Negates melee penalty Traits Noble Savage (Social): +1 Diplomacy and Perform with those of high station Born Rider (Regional): +1 Handle Animal and Ride Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (bowmaking) +3 1 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal +5 1 0 1 +1 Heal +2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +3 1 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +5 1 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +8 3 0 4 -0 +1 Sense Motive +2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +7 1 0 4 -0 +0 Survival +5 1 0 2 +0 Swim 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 10 gp 15 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 8 gp 2 lb Weapon (Ranged) 75 gp 3 lb Ammo (00) 2 gp 6 lb Knife 1 lb Waterskin 4 lb Coins 1 lb Stashed Pathfinder's kit 12 gp 18 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 32 lb carried 18 lb stashed/on mount Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 10 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 20 gp gem, 13 gp jewelry Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 26 Height: 5'5" Weight: 125lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Demeanor: Quiet and content Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval